shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter III: Heralds
Chapter III: Heralds is the third chapter of Shadow Fight 3. It consists of 12 main quests and 3 boss fights. Chapter III takes place in the Dome, after war breaks out. The player, June, and Itu goes here to seek out help from the Heralds inside the Dome as suggested by Kibo. Storyline Heralds' Dome Itu leads the player and June to find the Dome. It is invisible for common people, and there are many anomalies near the Dome that only the Heralds could overcome. With his guidance, they reaches the Dome. The trio heads to the dojo as planned and they will figure out their next step here. There, they are welcomed by Bolo, the councellor of Heralds and the manager of the Dome. Bolo know about the Shadow Sphere, but before discussing about it, Bolo takes them with him to exploring the city under the Dome. Bolo's Scheme June have no idea why they are walking around instead of searching for the Emperor. Bolo explains that the Heralds are friends with the Emperor. June then asks Bolo if he really planning to cover the capital with the Dome, she tells him that the Emperor told her to start researching the Shadow Sphere. Bolo replies that the Emperor has changed his mind and he have another plan, which is to expand the Dome to cover the capital. Bolo's plan is frowned upon even by Itu, who says that the anomalies near the Dome would cause a time diffusion, which will results in common people trapped in a never-ending time cycle. Bolo admits that it is indeed the plan, so these people can do anything they want in the endless cycle and no one will get hurt by the Shadow Sphere. June has heard enough, and she concludes that her father must have been brainwashed by Bolo. They then decides to deal with him. Bolo claims that he hates fighting, but he keep fight the player anyway. Bolo is defeated, however the one the player defeat is only a clone of him. The sixth clone as Itu said, there was five clones in charge before this one. As a consequence, Bolo sends the trio to a place from which no one's ever returned. Endless Time Cycle The trio finds themselves in an unknown place, a village of Legion in the middle of Dynasty forest. They meet with a Legion army led by a man named Marcus. Marcus speaks to his army that they will attack the Dome tommorow. He is surprised to see the trio and ordered his soldier to arrest them. After the soldier is defeated, Marcus changed his mind and orders the trio to join him in this war. Upon seeing this, Itu realizes that they have been imprisoned inside the time cycle. He explains that long ago, the Legion army led by Marcus nearly destroyed the Heralds. However, Bolo imprisoned Marcus and his army to the time warp. The trio agreed to help Marcus and his army attacking the Dome. While the trio and the army are sneaking in the forest of anomalies, June have a chance and she asks Itu why everything under the Dome is weird. Itu corrects her as upgraded is the right word. The reason is Shadow energy; almost everything has been boosted by Shadow energy. After the player defeated an enemy, the trio finds themselves alone. Marcus suddenly glitched, he informs the trio that he remember that he has been here multiple times, but soon he will not even recognize them. Itu is surprised to find Marcus exist in multiple times at the same time, before the trio get returned to the time before the Legion attack. Escaping Time Warp Itu recalls on how Bolo experimenting with his clones, then he tells them that they need to find an echo and catch their doppelganger to escape this. June then starts chanting. She throws out a sarcastic remark when a Legionary appear next to them instead of the supposed doppelganger. The Legionary is revealed to be a scout from the current time that got here. He informs the trio that Marcus holds all the anomalies with his own willpower. In order to escape this time warp, they must beat Marcus' copy and not only they can escape, but Marcus will be saved too. The player then fights Marcus in his glitched state. Defeating Marcus causing him to wakes up from the time warp. When June considers to take him with them, Marcus refuses because he will not leave his men behind. The Three Arrows Upon returning to the current time, they meet with Galen. Bolo's Heralds are also on their way to stop the party. While the player fends off these Heralds, Galen explains what has happened and the Emperor's whereabouts. Galen, Emperor, and Bolo are called Three Arrows, and their mission is to protect the Shadow Sphere and prevent it from falling to the hands of bad guys. But Bolo has betrayed their vision, causing them to loathe him now. Each of them sent an agent to find the one chosen by the Sphere; Emperor sent June, Bolo sent Itu, and Galen sent Kibo. The fact that Kibo is Galen's agent surprises June. Galen says that he choose Kibo because she is very good at keeping secrets. Kibo also has saved the Emperor from the blown up rig and now the Emperor is safe and sound at that village where the rig blown up. The Shadow Sphere When they find the Emperor, June is very happy and relieved to see her father. The Emperor then tells his story to all of them. Kibo saved him from a monster, but that monster is very strong that it can blow up the Shadow rig. Right now, he does not have the Shadow Sphere. It is currently stays at the Sphere Temple, the only place that can holds its forces. If the Sphere loses its keeper, Shadow Sphere will consumes the whole world. The party then goes to the Void room, a room that can simulates any place. They go there to get to the Sphere Temple. Shibata, the operator of the Void room, tells Itu that the room have been trying to create some kind of Temple since the player has arrived here. Itu confirms that it is really the Sphere Temple and they will send the player to retrieve the Sphere, before suddenly the Emperor got possessed by an evil force. A Choice That Determine Everything The Emperor now is at the simulated Temple to prevent the player from getting the Sphere. Now, they are argumenting on who need to be send to the Temple. Itu says that he will take the Sphere to the Dome and will use its potential to save the Emperor and for the goods of all. June says that no one can touch the Sphere until it chooses its new keeper, and she will become its keeper for her father. Marcus suddenly appears, saying that he could not return to his trapped army, but he remember the way to the Sphere that got him trapped, and he will get rid of the Sphere. However, only one person can be send, and it is up to the player's decision on who to send. The player arrived at the simulated Temple and fights the possessed Emperor. The Emperor gained a powerful Shadow form, which allows him to transform to a humanoid Shadow monster that is very agile. Despite this, the player is victorius against the Emperor. The Aftermath The Shadow energy breaks from its container, and then proceeds to engulf June, Marcus, and Itu, which was fighting. And later the powerful energy consumes the whole Temple. What happen next is determined by the player's choice. *Preserve Sphere: June will be granted the power of the Shadow Sphere and then she forces Itu and Marcus to kneel down. *Destroy Sphere: Marcus will destroy the Sphere. *Exploit Sphere: Itu will blow Marcus and June down with his Katana. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds Category:Story (SF3)